Miracles In December
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Keajaiban itu ada. Hanya waktu datangnya saja yang berbeda. Baik Kim Taehyung maupun Jeon Jungkook sama-sama menantikannya. Menanti sebuah keajaiban, ditengah keputusasaan akan sebuah kata yang bernama perpisahan / VKook / TaeKook / Christmas Fict / Remake
1. Prologue

**Miracles In December**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

"Kau harus segera bekerja di Kim Empire dan segera bertunangan dengan putri dari pemilik relasi terbesar perusahaan kita..."

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan rapi pada tubuhnya tampak serius berbicara pada sosok pemuda tampan bersurai _brunette_ yang tengahdudukdihadapannya.

Pemuda itu menatapnya tak berminat. Datar, tanpa adanya ekspresi yang berarti.

"Maaf sekali Presdir Kim.. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat... Ah, tidak... Lebih tepatnya aku, tidak, mau..." ujarnya dingin. Membuat lelaki dengan jabatan tinggi di depannya menggeram kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Kim Taehyung! Aku tidak suka dibantah!" murkanya.

"Dan aku lebih tidak suka jika ada yang memaksaku... Sudah cukup kau menyakiti ibuku dengan menikahi wanita lain... Jadi, jangan pernah mencoba untuk memaksakan kehendakmu itu padaku... Kim Taeguk..."

Sosok tampan ini melemparkan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya pada sang Presdir. Bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan sang pemimpin Kim Empire tanpa berujar sepatah katapun lagi.

"Arghhhh! Anak itu benar-benar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wohoooooo!"

Dentuman musik adalah hal pertama yang menyambut kedatangan sosok tampan ini. Menyusul bau alkohol dan asap rokok yang begitu menyengat. Menusuk hidung dan memekakkan indera pendengaran.

Terlihat banyak orang yang tengah sibuk berpesta di ruangan temaram ini. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk berdansa. Ada pula yang sekedar menikmati minuman dan menggoda para gadis, atau memainkan kartu demi meraup keuntungan.

"Aku mau segelas Martini... Tolong tambahkan kadar vodkanya..." ujar pemuda bersurai _brunette_ ini pada seorang _bartender_ yang tengah sibuk meracik minuman di _booth_ nya.

"Yo! Kim Taehyung _ma' bro_!" sapa seorang pemuda tampan berwajah agak lonjong seraya menepuk bahu Taehyung. Tersenyum cerah meskipun pemuda Kim di depannya sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi yang berarti.

"Hmmm..."

Kim Taehyung. Pemuda tampan itu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah dehaman malas. Dengan cepat menegak minumannya kemudian mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan menghisapnya. Membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran berwarna monokrom di udara.

"Hal menarik apa yang mampu membuat Tuan Muda Kim ini berkunjung kemari heh?"

Seorang pemuda lain dengan kulit seputih porselennya berujar sakras. Menghampiri mereka dengan raut superdatar pada parasnya yang sebenarnya terlihat begitu manis.

"Tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang mampu membawaku kesini kecuali si tua bangka itu Min Suga..." ujar Taehyung malas seraya kembali menegak martininya.

"Aku minta lagi!" pekiknya pada sang _bartender_.

"Tua bangka? Maksudmu ayahmu?"

"Menurutmu? _Come on_ Jung Hoseok! Kau tahu dengan pasti tabiat pria tua itu! Dia pamanmu!" kesal Taehyung.

"Memangnya apalagi yang ia lakukan padamu?"

"Dia memintaku... Ah, lebih tepat dikatakan kalau dia memaksaku untuk mengurus perusahaannya dan menikah dengan anak dari kolega bisnisnya.."

"Ewhh~~ _Honestly, it's sounds so terrible you know_..." ujar Suga seraya bergidik. " _But, come on_! Lihat sekelilingmu Tae! Ini duniamu! _Just take out one or two girls, play with them, and forget all of your problem_..."

" _Keep your fuckin mouth bastard_! Aku tidak sepertimu yang suka mempermainkan gadis-gadis... Dan aku takkan pernah jadi laki-laki yang seperti itu..."

Taehyung berujar seraya menatap tajam sahabatnya. Membuat atmosfir diantara mereka menjadi agak menegangkan.

"Whoa... _Take it easy buddy_!" kekeh Hoseok seraya menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung. Melirik Suga yang tampak acuh di depannya. "Aku tidak mau berakhir ditendang keluar dari tempat ini karena aku sama sekali belum menikmati pestaku... _So_ , aku ada di lantai dansa jika kau butuh..."

" _Don't be stupid_ Tae... Kau harus ingat... Biar bagaimanapun, kau adalah orang penting..." bisik Suga pelan. Tersenyum singkat pada sahabatnya itu, kemudian menyusul Hoseok.

Kim Taehyung terdiam. Menatap gelasnya dan menegak isinya cepat. Merebahkan kepalanya pada meja bar seraya tersenyum miris. Menertawakan kehidupannya yang benar-benar jauh dari kata bahagia.

"Masalahku tidak pernah sesederhana itu..." ujarnya dengan suara yang hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

"Jika dengan meniduri gadis-gadis aku bisa melenyapkan semuanya, atau jika dengan meminum bergelas-gelas alkohol aku bisa mengenyahkan mereka... Tentu aku sudah memiliki banyak anak dan mungkin berakhir di rumah sakit karena keracunan..."

"Iya kan?"

.

.

.

"Tuan... Bangunlah... Tempat ini akan segera kami tutup..."

Seorang gadis dengan seragam khas _waitres_ menepuk pelan bahu tegap pemuda yang tampak lelap pada sofa bar mewah ini. Sedikit menghela nafasnya kala sosok dihadapannya tidak memberikan respon yang berarti selain gumaman-gumaman aneh dan racauan pelan.

" _Agasshi~~~_ bisakah aku minta segelas lagi?" tanyanya dengan jemari yang berusaha mengangkat gelas kosong di atas meja.

"Maaf Tuan... Tapi kami benar-benar akan segera tutup..."

Pemuda ini mendengus. Bangkit dari posisi rebahnya dan mencoba untuk melangkah walaupun sulit. Langkahnya begitu tertatih dan sesekali ia menabrak meja atau dinding. Merogoh kesal saku jaketnya dan menekan tombol " _open lock_ " demi membuka pintu mobil mewahnya.

Dengan perlahan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Menatap kosong dengan gurat penuh kecewa yang menghiasi paras tampannya. Jemari panjangnya mulai memutar kunci dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Menekan pedal gas dan mulai mengendarainya pelan membelah jalan gelap yang begitu sepi.

Terlihat bodoh memang, tapi sepertinya pemuda ini sudah tidak perduli lagi.

" _Eomma_... Bagaimana rasanya surga?" gumamnya lirih dengan senyuman tipis pada bibirnya.

"Apakah menyenangkan berada disana?"

Perlahan, pusing mendera kepala Tuan Muda Kim ini. Efek dari banyaknya minuman yang ia tenggak. Membuat konsentrasinya buyar seketika dan mobilnya melaju dengan tidak terkendali.

Dengan samar, ia seakan melihat sosok wanita cantik di depannya. Namun raut wanita itu seakan menunjukkan kekhawatiran luar biasa. Membuatnya mengerjap dan menyadari, bahwa tak jauh darinya, sebuah mobil besar melaju kearahnya. Memaksanya untuk memutar stir mobilnya dan-

 **BRUAGHHHH!**

.

.

.

"Dokter! Dokter tolong aku!"

Seorang pria terlihat memekik panik kala memasuki ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat sebuah rumah sakit. Berlari sera menggendong sosok seorang pemuda yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Dengan sigap, seorang dokter beserta beberapa suster segera menghampiri mereka. Membantu pria itu untuk merebahkan sang pasien diatas sebuah _hospital bed_ dan mendorongnya menuju ruangan khusus.

"Apa yang terjadi Tuan Jeon?" tanya dokter itu dengan jemari yang meraba pelan pergelangan tangan sang pasien. Memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Putraku mimisan lagi... Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai terjadi... Padahal selama dua minggu ini, kondisinya baik-baik saja..." jelas pria itu seraya mengikuti langkah sang dokter cepat.

"Sepertinya kambuh lagi..."

"Tuan Jeon... Silahkan tunggu disini.."

Seorang suster menghentikan langkah pria itu tepat di depan ruang perawatan khusus untuk putranya. Tersenyum menenangkan, kemudian menutup pintunya cepat. Meninggalkan sosok tampan yang menatap cemas kearah jendela yang tertutup. Dimana bayangan para petugas medis yang tengah menangani putranya itu terlihat dengan samar.

Ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar ucapan sang dokter meskipun hanya bagaikan sebuah bisikan pelan. Dan hal itu membuat perasaannya kacau tak karuan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan melemas. Jatuh bersimpuh dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tuhan... Kumohon..." ujarnya dengan suara tersendat menahan tangis.

"Selamatkanlah dia..."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

 **Kicauan Author:**

 **Halooooo...**

 **Sudah masuk bulan desember dan aku memutuskan untuk me-remake cerita lama untuk di post di FFN...**

 **Jujur aja, cerita ini sudah dirombak beberapa kali... Dari straight, bl, dan sekarang kembali mengusung tema bl dengan cast yg berbeda...**

 **Okay, aku tahu ini kedengarannya nggak kreatif sama sekali... Tapi aku bener-bener gemas pengen merealisasikan imajinasi untuk pakai VKook sebagai castnya...**

 **Tapi aku bakal liat juga responnya... Kalo bagus bakal kulanjut...**

 **Oke, segini aja bacotanku...**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan!**


	2. Satu

**Miracles In December**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who Are You?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada diotakmu itu hah?!"

Seorang pria dengan surainya yang mulai berwarna keabuan tampak murka. Membentak seorang pemuda yang duduk diam di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Urus semua media yang meliput kejadian semalam!" titahnya pada ajudannya. "Buat mereka berhenti mengeluarkan berita memuakkan soal kecelakaan itu! Jangan sampai salah langkah atau kau berada dalam masalah!"

"Baik Presdir.."

"Dan kau Taehyung! Jangan mencoba bertindak yang aneh-aneh selama kau berada di rumak sakit ini! Aku tak mau nama Kim Empire tercoreng karena kelakuan liarmu itu!" bentaknya kemudian berlalu begitu saja bersama ajudannya.

"Aaarrgghh!"

"For God Sake! Dia kemari hanya untuk memastikan alasan dibalik kecelakaan semalam dan memanipulasi berita pada publik?! _Shit_!"

Taehyung mengumpat kesal. Mengusap wajahnya kasar tanpa perduli dengan beberapa luka basah yang menodai paras tampannya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu kecewa. Bagaimana bisa sang ayah lebih memikirkan reputasi perusahaan saat putra semata wayangnya mendapatkan sebuah kecelakaan?

Di tengah keterdiaman dan kekesalannya, seorang suster terlihat memasuki ruang unit gawat darurat tersebut. Tersenyum ramah kala menghampiri Taehyung dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Tuan Kim... Hari ini Tuan akan dipindahkan ke unit rawat biasa atas permintaan dari Presdir Kim... Karena keterbatasan tempat, kami terpaksa menempatkan Tuan bersama pasien lain.. Tapi Tuan tenang saja, dia tidak memiliki penyakit me-"

" _Just shut up your mouth and do what do you want_!" sentak Taehyung cepat. Memandang muak kearah wanita itu seolah-olah semua orang menyakitinya.

Pemuda itupun membaringkan tubuhnya. Menutupi wajahnya yang sarat akan kekecewaan dengan selimutnya, dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan petugas medis itu mendorong hospital bednya, tanpa mau perduli dengan apapun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan ketika ia tak dapat menemukan satu jalan pun, ia tetap percaya, bahwa keajaiban itu masih ada.."

Pemuda cantik dengan mata bulat besar ini tampak serius membaca buku di pangkuannya dengan amat antusias. Tak jarang sebuah senyuman hadir pada bibir tipisnya yang terlihat pucat. Membuat atmosfir ruangan yang hanya dihuninya seorang diri itu terasa hangat.

 **Cklek..**

 ****

Pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang suster yang mendorong sebuah kursi roda, dimana seorang pemuda tampan bersurai _brunette_ tengah duduk diatasnya. Suster itu membantu si surai _brunette_ berbaring diatas hospital bed yang letaknya hanya terpaut dua meter dari tempatnya berada. Membuat atensinya tak dapat lepas dari sosok berwajah tampan nan dingin yang terlihat acuh itu.

"Nah untuk sementara, Tuan Kim akan dirawat di ruangan ini bersama Tuan itu.. Semoga lekas sembuh.." ucap suster itu ramah pada si tampan. Beralih menatap si cantik yang masih sibuk terdiam di ranjangnya, kemudian mengerling singkat. "Kookie... Aku duluan.."

"Tentu Hyoneul _noona_..." ucap pemuda itu seraya tersenyum. Menatap kepergian sang suster dari ruangan itu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada si tampan yang sibuk memainkan gadgetnya.

"Kau pasien baru?" tanya pemuda ini antusias.

Si tampan mulai mengalihkan tatapannya pada si manis. Hanya sekilas, kemudian kembali pada fokusnya diawal. Seakan tak berminat meladeni teman sekamarnya itu.

"Kau bicara padaku?" ujarnya dingin.

"Heeh?"

"Jika kau bicara hanya untuk basa-basi, sebaiknya hentikan.." ucapnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya. Arogan luar biasa.

"Aku tidak sedang basa-basi.. Aku memang ingin berkenalan denganmu.. Jarang-jarang aku dapat teman disini.." ucap si pemuda manis seraya tersenyum ramah. Terlihat tidak perduli dengan sikap si tampan yang sebeku es.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook... Namamu.. Siapa?"

Si tampan Kim menatap malas kearah Jungkook. Mematikan gadgetnya, kemudian berbaring memunggunginya. Membuat sang pemilik surai sewarna helaian bulu gagak itu sedikit merasa sebal. Tidak ada salahnya kan berkenalan dengan teman sekamarmu?

"Aku Taehyung.." ucap sang Tuan Muda Kim dingin, kemudian menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Terdengar acuh, namun mampu mengembangkan sebuah senyuman cantik pada bibir Jungkook. Membuat sepasang doe cantiknya berbinar cerah.

"Salam kenal kalau begitu! Semoga kita bisa jadi _roommate_ yang kompak ya.. Taehyung-ssi!" ujarnya dengan semangat membara.

"Ckk! _Whatever_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****  
"Selamat siang Taehyung.. Bagaimana kondisi kakimu? Lebih baik?" tanya seorang dokter muda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempat Taehyung dirawat. Memandang kearah pemuda Kim yang terlihat sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Entah melakukan apa.

"Biasa saja.."

"Baiklah.. Kurasa, kau hanya tinggal menunggu kakimu untuk siap diajak berjalan saja.. Mungkin sekitar enam hari lagi.." jelas dokter bersurai kehijauan itu. Tersenyum hingga menampilkan sepasang dimple menawan.

"Hmm.." deham Taehyung acuh sebagai jawabannya.

 **Cklek..**

Pintu kamar rawat itu kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sosok suster Hyoneul yang tengah mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Jungkook ke sisi ranjangnya. Gadis cantik itu terlihat sedikit kesusahan menopang tubuh Jungkook untuk naik keatas ranjangnya. Membuat sang dokter ikut membantu Jungkook agar dapat menyamankan posisinya.

Pemuda cantik itu terlihat begitu pucat. Pakaian rawatnya terlihat basah oleh peluh dan nafasnya terengah. Seakan baru saja menjalani hal luar biasa di luar sana.

"Hey Bunny... Bagaimana? Masih sakit?" tanyanya sang dokter pelan. Mengusap sayang surai kelam Jungkook. Menyeka peluh yang membasahi dahi pemuda itu lembut.

"Lumayan... Cukup membuatku- mmpphhh!"

Pemuda cantik itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya meremat kuat perutnya. Tampak menahan sesuatu.

Dengan sigap sang dokter mengambil wadah alumunium yang terletak di bawah ranjang pemuda itu. Sementara suster Hyoneul menutup tirai pembatas hospital bed yang Jungkook tempati dengan sigap. Memaksa Taehyung menoleh karena merasa sedikit penasaran akan hal yang akan-

"Hueek!"

-segera terjadi.

Pemuda Kim ini tampak menatap jijik kearah tirai biru yang tertutup itu. Cukup lama hingga suara itu terhenti.

Kain pembatas pun terbuka. Seiring dengan suster Hyoneul yang membawa wadah alumunium itu ke kamar mandi. Menyisakan sang dokter yang menatap netra Jungkook yang terlihat berkaca.

Kim Namjoon. Dokter tampan itu menyeka liquid bening yang entah sejak kapan membasahi kedua pipi gembil Jungkook. Membawa tubuh ringkih pemuda itu dalam dekapannya.

"Kau laki-laki Kookie-ya.. Jangan menangis.." ucapnya lirih. Telapaknya sibuk mengusap punggung itu. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan bagi si manis Jeon yang terisak pelan.

"Beristirahatlah.. Kegiatan tadi pasti menguras tenagamu.."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Membiarkan Namjoon membantunya berbaring dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada.

"Aku permisi dulu.. Taehyung-ssi..." ujar Namjoon pada Taehyung yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Jungkook.

Pemuda tampan ini sama sekali tak berniat menggubris ucapan Namjoon. Ia hanya terus menatap Jungkook tanpa berkedip. Menerka-nerka sosok lemah yang telah terlelap tak jauh darinya itu.

Pemuda dengan sikap yang sangat aneh.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang pangeran _Appa_ yang paling tampan!"

Pekikan bersemangat itu terdengar nyaring kala seorang pria paruh baya memasuki kamar rawat Jungkook dan Taehyung. Membuat dua pemuda itu serempak menoleh kearah pintu.

"Hey _Appa_.." sapa Jungkook dengan senyumannya. Memeluk sosok sang ayah dengan manja.

"Bagaimana kondisimu jagoan? Sudah lebih baik? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Kekeke.. _Appa_ terlalu berlebihan.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Sungguh.." kekeh Jungkook pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya pada ponselnya. Berusaha acuh oleh interaksi manis ayah-anak yanh berada tak jauh darinya itu.

"Ah.. _Appa_ kenalkan! Itu Taehyung! Teman baruku!" ujar Jungkook antusias.

Taehyung yang merasa namanya disebut tampak menoleh kearah Jungkook seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Sedikit canggung saat mendapati Tuan Jeon yang tersenyum hangay padanya.

"Halo Taehyung-ssi... Namaku Jeon Ilkook.. Ayah dari pemuda cerewet ini.." ucap Tuan Jeon ramah.

Tak enak hati dengan sikap ramah Tuan Jeon, pada akhirnya Taehyung membungkuk sopan. Memberikan senyum tipisnya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Ah! _Appa_ bawa apa?! Makanan ya?!" pekik Jungkook antusias saat melihat sebuah tas bekal dalam genggaman ayahnya. Merebut bungkusan itu cepat dan membukanya dengan tergesa.

"Ya... Kebetulan tadi toko kita mendapat kiriman bonus bulanan.. Karena masih ada yang tersisa, _Appa_ masakkan saja untukmu.."

"Yeay!"

Jungkook memekik senang seperti anak kecil. Memeluk erat ayahnya dengan senyuman indah pada wajahnya.

"Taehyung-ssi... Ayo kita makan sama-sama.. Paman memasak cukup banyak hari ini... Makanan rumah sakit itu tidak enak... Mari..." ajak Tuan Jeon ramah.

Lagi, pemuda bersurai _brunette_ ini terkesiap. Belum ada yang pernah mengajaknya makan seramah ini.

Taehyung terbiasa hidup dengan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang hanya mencari keuntungan dari nama besar ayahnya. Bersikap baik hanya untuk mencari muka. Dipenuhi dengan kemunafikan. Memasang topeng demi jabatan, uang, dan nama besar.

Tapi Tuan Jeon dan putranya berbeda. Mereka, tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah satu-satunya penerus perusahaan besar Kim Empire. Mereka tulus. Sama sekali tidak memakai topeng apapun untuk mencari citra dan muka padanya.

" _Appa_ , Taehyung kan kakinya sakit.. Mana bisa kesini.." ujar Jungkook seraya bangkit. " _Appa_ bilang harus bertemu dengan dokter Namjoon kan? Nah, sekarang temui saja dia.. Pai-pai!"

Dengan cepat pemuda dengan gigi kelinci itu mendorong tubuh sang ayah keluar kamar. Menutup pintunya cepat dan mengambil bekalnya Melangkah pelan kearah ranjang Taehyung kemudian dengan cuek duduk diatasnya.

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Taehyung bingung.

"Makan siang bersama.." jawab Jungkook santai. "Memangnya apalagi?"

"Aku tak mau..."

"A..a.. Sayangnya, aku tidak menerima penolakan Tuan Kim.."

Jungkook menatap kedua manik gelap Taehyung. Membuat pemuda tampan terpaku untuk sesaat kala pandangannya jatuh pada sepasang doe si cantik yang menawan.

"Mari kita makan!"

Jungkook mulai membuka bekal yang dibawakan oleh ayahnya. Di dalamnya terdapat daging asap, sayuran tumis, tempura, dan telur gulung. Tak lupa juga nasi hangat dan potongan buah segar. Menata mangkuk tumpuk itu dengan hati-hati diatas ranjang sang Tuan Muda Kim.

"Nah! Kita makan bersama ya! Kau harus mencoba masakan ayahku! Rasanya benar-benar lezat!" ujar Jungkook bersemangat.

Jemari lentik pemuda ini dengan terampil memindahkan separuh nasi beserta lauk pauknya kedalam sebuah mangkuk yang memang dibawa ayahnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Taehyung.

"Itu bagianmu.. Aku lebih suka makan langsung dari kotak bekal ini.." jelasnya cepat saat melihat kernyitan pada wajah tampan di hadapannya.

Pemuda Kim ini memandang makanan yang berada dipangkuannya. Hanya lauk sederhana yang dapat ia beli dan buang seenaknya. Bahkan ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya menyantap makanan-makanan itu.

Namun, ada hal lain yang ia rasakan saat memandang makanan itu.

"Mau sampai kapan matamu memandangi makanan itu? Cepat makan!"

Suara cempreng Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung.. Perlahan pemuda tampan itu mulai meraih sumpitnya dan mengarahkan makanan itu ke belah bibirnya, namun belum sempat belah sumpit itu menyapa mulutnya-

 **Pletak!**

 ****  
"Ouchh! Yak! Are you crazy?!" pekik Taehyung marah saat kepalanya dipukul dengan sendok oleh Jungkook.

"Kau mau makan tanpa mengucap syukur terlebih dulu? Mana bisa begitu hah?! Kau pikir makanan yang ada dihadapanmu itu jatuh begitu saja dari langit?!" omel si cantik Jeon dengan cerewetnya.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruhku makan bodoh! Benar-benar plin-plan!"

Taehyung menatap pemuda aneh di hadapannya dengan tajam. Mengusap-usap keningnya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Ya! Berani melawan heh?! Cepat berdoa atau kupastikan nasi-nasi di mangkuk itu akan menangis dan menempel di tubuhnmu! Memangnya kau mau?!"

 **Deg!**

Seketika raut Taehyung melembut. Manik tajamnya memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan taat. Pemuda superaneh, supercerewet, dan supermenyebalkan. Ia bisa merasakan debaran di jantungnya.

Sesuatu yang telah lama ia rindukan. Sesuatu yang mengingatkannyapada..

"Mama.."

 _"Taetae sayang.. Berdoa dulu nak.. Nanti nasi-nasinya menangis.. Lalu mereka akan menempel di tubuhmu jika kau sampai melewatkan doamu.."_

 __  
Perlahan, pemuda Kim ini memandang mangkuknya dan memejamkan matanya. Menggumamkan doanya, kemudian kembali membuka matanya.

 **Tes...**

Setetes air mata lolos dari hazel gelap pemuda berparas dewa ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik helaian surai brunettenya. Menyumpitkan makanannya dan memakannya lahap dalam diam.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan sendu. Ia bisa merasakannya. Pemuda tampan itu memendam sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak bisa ia pendam. Sejak lama dan kian menumpuk hingga pada akhirnya tak dapat lagi ia bendung.

Yaitu rasa sakit yang luar biasa..

Hingga membuat pemuda arogan nan dingin itu, meneteskan air matanya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai kapan kau terus bertindak egois?! Taehyung bukan bonekamu!" pekik wanita ini kesal pada pria di hadapannya. Paras cantiknya menunjukkan amarah yang luar biasa. Terlalu muak atas tindakan semena-mena sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu apa tentangnya? Kau hanya ibu tirinya.. Dia akan tetap menjalankan perintahku.. Dengan, atau tanpa persetujuannya.." tegas Presdir Kim.

"Dia satu-satunya penerusku... Dia harus belajar banyak dan berhenti bersikap manja... Aku tidak mau melihat citra perusahaan jadi buruk karena penerusku adalah seorang anak yang pembangkang..."

"Tapi-"

"Kau tahu dengan jelas pintu keluarnya kan? Aku masih banyak pekerjaan.."

Dingin. Presdir Kim tampak tidak perduli dengan ucapan istrinya. Kembali memfokuskan pandangamnya pada layar komputer dan berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapnnya.

"Kau kejam Kim Taeguk... Benar-benar kejam.."

Setelah berujar demikian, wanita itupun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Meninggalkan ruangan sang Preadir dengan sebuah bantingan kuat pada pintunya. Membuat sosok pendiri Kim Empire itu menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Author:**

 **Ini chapter petramanya...**

 **Maaf ya ngaretnya lama...**

 **Ada beberapa hal yg harus kukerjain soalnya...**

 **Akhir kata, jangan lupa bubuhkan review setelah membaca...**

 **Thankiss~~~**


End file.
